1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast hard disk plugging and rejecting device, and more particularly to a fast hard disk plugging and rejecting device outside a computer case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the conventional connecting head of the hard disk can not be rapidly plugged or rejected, it has to be performed manually. However, an insufficient or uneven force always causes an insufficient contact so as to disable the hard disk, or an incorrect assembling direction may cause a damage of the probe of the hard disk. Furthermore, generally, it has to employ a bigger force for connecting or separating the hard disk, and this will be an operational difficulty for the user having a smaller hand or a smaller strength. Therefore, an elastic probe can be employed to connect the hard disk for overcoming the conventional operation difficulty so as to ensure that the connection quality will not be influenced by the operator and the connection can be achieved semi-automatically.
In addition, in the past, the hard disk is always built-in the computer or formed as an external box for storage or reading, as shown in FIG. 1. If the user wants to take the hard disk 11 out of the removable hard disk box 1, it has firstly to turn the handle 12 up and pull it out for departing the hard disk from the case, then the user takes off the upper cover 13 from the box 1 and pulls the converter 14 which is connected to the hard disk 11 for completely taking the hard disk out. Furthermore, before performing this operation, it has to turn off the computer first, and it is also impossible to reject or plug the hard disk as the computer is running.
Thus, it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a fast hard disk plugging and rejecting device through wholehearted experience and research.